


Sexuality Is Confusing (Thank The Gods My Mom Is Here)

by HK44



Series: Brokes, Pennsylvania [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kid Fic, Lesbian Character, Sexuality, Trans Male Character, discussions of sexuality and its fluidity, minor discussion of gender identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay, Alex. No need to be embarrassed.” She sat down across from me, tapping the remote. “I’m gay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexuality Is Confusing (Thank The Gods My Mom Is Here)

**How’d you find out your mom was a terrible lesbian and not just straight or bi or pan or whatever?**

I asked.

Let’s see I was, what, ten. A couple days after I had the dreaded sex talk with my dad, where he’d quite happily informed me that he was one hundred percent _pansexual_ , he’d left with a few of his friends to go celebrate his friend Dave’s birthday in Vegas with strippers and gambling. He kissed her on the cheek, gave me an awkward fist bump and disappeared out the door.

“Mom.”

She glanced over at me from the fridge. “Yes?”

“When we were- when… when Dad and I were… talking.” She smiled lightly amused and pulled out a carton of milk while I paused to fiddle with my fingers. “When we were talking, he said that he was-” My face heated up and I looked at the ceiling. “-was _pan_ and I was just, um, wondering, what-what you are ‘cause I mean, I thought he was, you know, _straight_ but he’s not so...”

I covered my face with my hands while she scratched the top of her head and drank her glass of milk, pushing the fridge door closed with her foot.

“It’s okay, Alex. No need to be embarrassed.” She sat down across from me, tapping the remote. “I’m gay.”

As the TV turned on, I blinked. “Gay?”

She nodded, eyes blown out wide in seriousness, face caught in a bright hue of reflecting colours from the television. “Gay.”

“But then…” I paused. “That’s not funny, Mom.”

“What’s not?”

“You can’t be gay,” I insisted. “That’s _wrong_.”

“Alex!” she said, sounding highly offended and it hit me that I didn’t particularly phrase me words properly.

“Not like that,” I said quickly. “I’m not the five percent. I’m saying…” My fingers clamped together into short fists. “Dad is a _guy_. A man. Male. Just because his… vagina is still there doesn’t mean he’s still a girl because he’s male and you can’t- you can’t say you’re gay when you’re married to a man!” I  squeezed the edge of the table like Dad does when he gets agitated. “That’s not fair to him.”

“I can because I am.” She looked amused, cocking her head, curls bouncing. “Alex, I met your father long before he told me he felt the way he does now. Back when he thought he was girl and we dated for a long time before he came out. And when he did realize that the reason his body felt off to him or why he didn’t really like looking at himself or talking to other people was because being a girl didn’t suit him, I was already happily in love with him.”

She took another sip of her milk. “We discussed our relationship when he came out and we did split up briefly. But I came back because I loved him and I didn’t particularly care if I had to address him as my boyfriend or my husband or any male term because I love him and he loves me and we’re happy together. Your father is quite literally the _only_ man I will ever be attracted to.”

“But-”

She cut me off, reaching out to run her fingers through my hair. “I consider myself gay because women are the only people I have been attracted to thus far. I will consider myself homoflexible even though your father is the only man I have ever been attracted to.”

I bit my lip and thought of my worsening infatuation with Sebastian Stan. “Okay.” Her fingers tugged on my ear. “So if I dated a guy, but I say I’m straight then I’m… what?”

“You could be biromantic,” she said plainly. “Biromantic _and_ heterosexual or you could just be heteroflexible. Sexuality is a strange and odd concept. There are so many terms and phrases and not everything fits people so new terms are made. Being flexible in sexuality is rather new, I think.”

“Dad didn’t explain any of this,” I muttered, dropping my head to the table lightly.

She laughed under her breath, leaning over to press a firm kiss to the back of my head. “Your father didn’t grow up here, Alex. But even we, with our open mindedness and understanding, get caught off guard by new concepts and discoveries.” She stood.

“Don't worry." She smiled. "You’ll be fine.”

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just saw some posts on Tumblr about how lesbians shouldn't hit on transmen and such and while I agree with them, I just wanted to point out how sexuality is fluid and ever changing and that sexualities like heteroflexible and homoflexible do exist. And since I had two characters perfectly aligned with it, I just figured I'd use them.


End file.
